


Isn't it Romantic?

by parasolghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa getting stuck in the rain. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanali/gifts).



> Here's my gift for Nanali!! I know you asked for Iwaizumi and Oikawa huddling together for warmth in the rain, but I super rushed this and completely forgot that part of your prompt? I'm sorry, but I hope you end up liking all this excessive fluff (mostly about Oikawa's hair?) anyway!

Rain fell on the countryside in gallons, flooding the sidewalks and roads and drumming against the pavement so loudly that it was all anyone could hear. The streets were devoid of their usual pedestrians as everyone had taken cover in their cozy homes, local shops, and public buildings. The street lamps flickered on as the clouds covered the city in darkness, giving two high school boys running through the rain with jackets held over their heads the light they needed to find somewhere dry to stay.

“I can’t believe you didn’t bring an umbrella,” Iwaizumi shouted over the rain. “You made me practice with you at 6 in the morning on a cloudy fucking Sunday and you _didn’t_ bring an umbrella.”

“That’s unfair—you didn’t bring an umbrella either,” Oikawa pouted, slowing down in his steps.

“Hey, don’t stop! Do you want us to get sick or what?” Iwaizumi said, letting go of one end of his jacket to tug Oikawa’s elbow. The row of shops on the street were packed to the brim with people hiding from the rain or closed and the train station had been closed because of the floods for who knows how long. Iwaizumi really couldn’t think of a worse time for Oikawa to convince him to drag his tired self out of bed to spike volleyballs for an hour.

“I wouldn’t worry about you getting sick, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he let Iwaizumi to pull him towards the end of the street. “Idiots don’t get—“

“Finish that sentence and I’ll leave you in the rain,” Iwaizumi said with no real conviction and Oikawa closed his mouth, an amused smile on his lips. At the end of the road, he could barely make out the shape of some sort of overhang through the raindrops that clung to his eyelashes and blurred his vision and tugs the setter towards it. As they get closer, Iwaizumi can make out the shape of familiarly aged architecture and the rooftop of a shrine. Not the best place to shield themselves from the rain, but it’ll do.

The two boys ducked under the roof, relieved as the rain stopped beating down on them and drummed on overhead instead, echoing louder than ever on the shingles and drains as the boys wrung their jackets, water splashing their sneakers. Iwaizumi laid out his jacket on a bench to dry and sat down next to it with a sigh, blinking the raindrops out of his eyes.

“Goodness, Iwa-chan, would you look at the state of my hair?” Oikawa said loudly over the roar of rain, pushing Iwaizumi’s jacket aside to sit next to him, his own jacket bunched up in a damp ball on his lap.

"Are you seriously worried about your _hair_ right now?" Iwaizumi scoffed as he straightened out his jacket onto his lap.

Sure enough, when he looked over at Oikawa, the setter’s lips were pulled into a frustrated as he struggled with his bangs, heavy with water, that stubbornly fell back over his face when he tried to push them away. Oikawa’s skin dappled with raindrops that dripped from the ends of his hair, running down his jaw to his neck and the water that clung to his long eyelashes traced his cheek when he blinked. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think that Oikawa looked pretty nice like that, definitely not even taking into account the fact that Oikawa’s shirt was clinging to his body so that Iwaizumi could see the outline of his chest or that Oikawa’s face was still flushed red from running.

“Iwa-chan, this is an _extremely_ important matter,” Oikawa answered, pulling Iwaizumi from his trance. “What if one of my fans runs into me? They can’t see me like this!”

“I assure you, we have much bigger problems than that,” Iwaizumi said, looking back at the pouring rain, feeling his legs freeze in his shorts.

“Hm, I dunno, I’d say this is a pretty big problem,” Oikawa said, frowning as his hair falls back over his eyes.

“Hey, at least like this I won’t have to see your irritating mug,” Iwaizumi said with a small smirk on his lips as Oikawa pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Oikawa gave him a dramatic look. “Iwa-chan, _rude!_ ” he pouted. “If I knew I was going to be stuck in rain with someone mean I would’ve asked— _dammit!_ ” Oikawa swore as his hair falls back over his face, poking him in the eye in the process.

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh at Oikawa fought with his hair. “Here, lemme see if I can fix it,” he said.

Oikawa turned towards him with a pleased hum as Iwaizumi reaches up to fix his hair. “Wow, Iwa-chan, you really are my mom.”

Iwaizumi rolled eyes. “We’re dating—I really don’t think it’s appropriate for you to compare me to your mother,” he said as he pushes Oikawa’s bangs out of his face and running his fingers through his hair. “God, how do you even get this mop to listen to you?”

“Natural perfection,” Oikawa said with a proud smile. He laughed when Iwaizumi gave him a doubting look. “And maybe some leave-in conditioner.”

Iwaizumi hummed thoughtfully, not really sure what that was and doubting he would need it for his short hair. Oikawa’s hair was already starting to dry as Iwaizumi tried to hold the locks in place. They sat in a comfortable silence, the rain still pounding overhead as Iwaizumi just mindlessly brushed his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. Oikawa closed his eyes, humming blissfully at Iwaizumi’s touch, looking much too adorable for Iwaizumi to resist leaning up just the slightest bit to press his lips lightly against Oikawa’s.

So he did.

Oikawa’s eyelids flutter when Iwaizumi pulled back and he was surprised for just a moment before something akin to a smug smile curled on his lips. “My, my, Iwa-chan, aren’t you romantic today?”

In spite of the cold wind and the rain, Iwaizumi felt his face burn, but he held Oikawa’s mischievous gaze with what he hoped was a hard glare (but was really his eyes darting from Oikawa to the rain and his lip pursed in embarrassment). “Yeah, a little.”

“But, you know, Iwa-chan, the rain is right there,” Oikawa hummed reaching out to lace his fingers in Iwaizumi’s. The setter gently pulled them to their feet, their jackets tumbling onto the ground. “I’m going to have to best you at the romantic game today.”

“We’re gonna get sick,” Iwaizumi said. The two of them step away from the bench, their fingers still intertwined.

“Is that so?” Oikawa sung playfully. They cross the short distance from the bench to the end of the roof.

“ _You’re_ going to get sick,” Iwaizumi protested.

Oikawa took a step back and was immediately drenched in the rain. Iwaizumi stood dry, watching as Oikawa gave him a smile, rain dripping from his hair and running down his skin again. “Well, it’s too late for that now,” Oikawa hummed, giving Iwaizumi’s hand a gentle tug to join him.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh, knowing that stepping out into the cold wind and rain would result in the two of them catching colds, calling each other from their beds on a congested night arguing about whose fault it was, and being horribly tired. Yet, Iwaizumi sometimes found it hard to say no to Oikawa when he looked at him with a genuine smile, his eyes bright and his thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

So Iwaizumi finally relented, taking a step towards Oikawa and into the pouring rain. Iwaizumi could barely make out the sound of Oikawa’s laugh through the rain, but he saw the way Oikawa’s eyes seemed to light up in dim light of a rainy day and his smiles so genuinely that it’s contagious. Iwaizumi reaches up to grab Oikawa’s shirt and pulled him close as Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling into a rather slippery kiss that tasted like rain.

A few days later, even after Iwaizumi recovered from a terrible cold and Oikawa spent a week bragging about how he _didn’t_ get sick, Iwaizumi was forced to admit that he was a _little_ bit of a sucker for the romantic stuff.


End file.
